The Tag-A-Long
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: The Avengers are surprised when Bruce shows up with a tag-a-long to Stark Tower.


Fandoms: Avengers

Characters: Bruce Banner/Hulk

Prompt: Dr. Banner was adopted by a Kitten that won't leave him alone. It sleeps by his feet in the lab and (tries to) groom his fingers. Hulk is fascinated.

Prompt Made By: Catkyn

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Bruce tried to shoo the kitten away, but after having its paw fixed by Bruce, it was attached to him. It followed him everywhere he went, and even when he locked it outside whatever his current residence was, it found its way in and he woke up with it sleeping peacefully on his chest.

Eventually he gave up, and when he went somewhere, he grabbed the kitten and sat it on his shoulder. Besides, the children loved seeing the kitten and it easily distracted them while he looked them over.

* * *

Hulk stared at the tiny creature that kept _mew_ing at him. He knelt down and put his face close to it so he could sniff it. The tiny creature licked his nose, surprising him and causing him to fall backwards. The tiny creature marched over to his hand, climbed up him, and curled up on his chest, before going to sleep.

Hulk didn't move for the rest of the night, just staring at the tiny creature laying on his chest.

* * *

The Avengers weren't surprised when Bruce moved into Stark Tower. Tony had convinced him easily after showing him the research labs.

They were surprised, however, to see a tiny kitten trailing along behind Bruce as he walked to his room to put his bags away. Each of them had an encounter with the kitten within the next week.

* * *

Tony's first close up encounter with Bruce's kitten was in the lab, and completely unexpected. Feeling something furry dart past his leg, Tony let out a shriek – "It was a manly scream of terror, Bruce!" – and fell out of his chair.

Both Bruce and the Kitten stared at him in confusion. Then Bruce started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Tony said. The kitten _mew_ed and licked his finger before trotting over to Bruce and laying at his feet.

* * *

Steve's first close up encounter with Bruce's kitten was after the Avengers fought off several Doombots. He found the kitten jumping from rubble piece to rubble piece, trying to get to Hulk, who was clearing out large pieces of rubble, trying to find survivors in a collapsed building.

"Wait, no, come back," Steve said, trying to catch the kitten before it got crushed. He tripped over a bent chair – silently thankful that Tony wasn't there or he'd never here the end of it – and the kitten stopped, looked back at him for a few seconds, and then went back to jumping on the rubble. As it got closer to Hulk, it began _mew_ing.

Hulk paused, held a hand out for the kitten to jump onto, and then placed the kitten in his hair, before continuing his search.

* * *

Natasha's first close up encounter with Bruce's kitten was when she was trying to put on her shoes. The kitten had curled up in one of them since Bruce was at a science conference with Tony. Natasha carefully picked the kitten up, put her remaining shoe on, and, before leaving Stark Tower, left the kitten on Clint's chest.

* * *

Clint's first close up encounter with the kitten was while he was watching TV. He was laying on the couch and Natasha put the kitten on his chest. He petted the kitten absentmindedly as he watched TV. The kitten was not happy to have been separated from Bruce, taken from its new sleeping place, and then not be paid attention to.

It showed its displeasure with all these things, by biting Clint's nose.

* * *

Thor's first close up encounter with the kitten was while it was attacking Clint. He rushed to Clint as soon as he heard the other man's pained scream and began trying to extract the tiny clawing and biting creature from Clint's face.

"That thing is a horrible beast!" Clint exclaimed once he was freed from the wrath of the kitten. The kitten, now sitting on Thor's head and glaring at everything, turned its gaze to Clint.

"We do not have such creatures on Asgard, but the Lady Darcy informed me that kittens are small and cuddly," Thor said, "and that they learn to hunt by playing. It is my understanding that the adults of their species regularly hunt birds, yes? Perhaps it was playing?"

"It plays with me like that again, and I'll start playing with my bow and arrows," Clint said, glaring back at the kitten.

* * *

In Thor's hair is where the kitten remained until Tony and Bruce returned.

"The kitten played with Clint," Thor informed them. Bruce and Tony both stared at the scratch marks on Clint's face.

"Looks like playtime got a little rough," Tony said, as Bruce tried to keep from giggling.

Clint glared at them and flipped them off.

* * *

The final person to see Bruce's kitten – just hours before Tony finally declared, "It's not a kitten anymore; it's a cat now." – was Loki. Loki leaned down to get a good look at the strange creature in front of him, completely missing the Hulk coming up behind him.

"What are you?" Loki asked, just before Hulk picked him up by his legs – again – and held him upside down.

"Puny God try to hurt Hulk's Kitten?" Hulk roared.

"Not again," Loki managed to get out, before Hulk put Loki shaped holes in the floor – again.

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
